Car Insurance Battle
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Derek finds his car damaged and two car insurance companies come and argue on which company is better: GEICO or State Farm? You choose!


_**Hello there my fellow readers, I'm so glad you loved my one-shot story 'Stupid Argument'. I was so happy when I read the reviews; anyways, I was inspired by a car insurance commercial and the idea just hit me. Since Derek has a car, why not! I'm so cruel to him, but he's cruel to other people, so I guess karma's a bitch? So I hope you enjoy this next story I written.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so yeah…**

* * *

><p>Derek had an urge to drink some coffee right now and he just doesn't know why. Just going with his gut, he grabbed his keys that were on the counter and headed outside to his black Camaro. He drove in silence to the nearest coffee shop and finally found one to his right; it was called <em>The Coffee Shop<em>, oh yeah that was very original. Stepping out of his car, he headed straight to the shop and ordered a small coffee with cream, milk, but no sugar. The waiter simply nodded and in five minutes, came back with Derek's coffee. Derek said nothing to him, but stared at the waiter; he on the other hand grew uncomfortable and left the werewolf alone, the older man just chuckle at the boy's response to him. Sipping his warm drink, Derek's mind drifted off in thought.

_I will find that Alpha and make him pay for what he did to my sister, but that plan took a different turn ever since Scott was bitten. Is it bad enough that I have to deal with him and now I have this Jackson kid to keep an eye out._

Derek sighed, life wasn't on his side was it, but when was it ever been? He lost almost his entire family on that fire incident thanks to that Kate woman. He was about to take another sip from his cup when he heard a sound coming from outside. Quickly, he left the money on the table and walked outside only to be greeted with his car scratched badly on its right side and his windows smashed. The line started from the trunk and ended on the passenger's car door. The werewolf was angry, correction, furious; what idiot would key his car and destroy his windows? Doesn't matter, Derek was going to find this asshole who did this and make him pay, _big_ time. He touched the mark and had an urge to punch a wall when a voice stopped him.

"That's a huge damage you got there sir." spoke a man who looked like to be in his mid-thirties. He was short compared to Derek and fit; not physically fit like Derek, but average fit.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Mike Hathaway, I work for GEICO and I could help you out here sir, if you don't mind?" Mike held out his hand, but then put back to his side since the man didn't want his shake.

"Oh really? Can you help me fix my car and find the jackass who did this?"

"GEICO can help you fix your car and make it look brand new; we also have special offers that can help you save your money." Derek thought about it, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Hathaway! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Another man, about the same height as Mike stood to the right at him; he sent the man a glare that would make anyone leave in a matter of seconds.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping a customer with his damaged car, why does it bother to you?"

"It matters; you know that I called dibs on him when his car was damaged!"

"Well, this is business Andrew Rust, and calling dibs doesn't help."

"But I called _dibs_!" whined Andrew; Derek stared at him in shock, a grown man was whining about him being called dibs.

"Excuse, but who the heck are you?" asked an annoyed Derek. Andrew looked away from Mike and plastered a happy smile.

"Oh, the name's Andrew Rust and I work for _State Farm_." Andrew held out his hand, but Derek refused to shake once again.

"I tried that smartass, use your own methods." snickered Mike. Andrew glared at him which Mike happily returned. Taking a deep breath Rust spoke again.

"Well, as you know, I believe you should stick with us State Farmers, we were ranked 34th in the 2010 _Fortune_ 500, I say whatever problem you have, State Farm could fix it."

"Oh please! GEICO is a much better choice, we have a talking lizard named Gecko, what do you have Farmer?"

"Well, we have that jingle! '_Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there.'_ You know what, say the jingle sir!"

"What?" asked a confused Derek.

"Say the jingle and anything you want after it."

"Anything?"

"Yup anything." Derek thought for a moment before saying:

"Like a good neighbor State Farm is there, with the jackass who destroyed my Camaro." In a matter of seconds, a younger man, who appeared to be in his early twenties, stood in front of the three men.

"What the…" said the young man, but was caught off by the dark voice.

"So you're the jerk who decided to mess with my car." The younger man simply gulped and ran for his life. Derek laughed dangerously, "Wrong move." In an instant, he was gone; the two business men just looked at each other.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Andrew, he folded his hands together waiting for Mike to respond.

"Want to get some coffee?"

"Eh, sure why not?" the two started walking to the coffee shop before hear a panting voice; both turned around to see Thomas Northbrook, an employee from _Allstate_.

"Hey! It's Northbrook, whatcha doing here?" asked a beamed Mike.

"I'm…I…too…late?" questioned Thomas between breaths. He bent down a bit and held his hip with his left hand.

"Yeah, you kind of are. Sorry buddy." responded Andrew; Thomas looked up to them with a 'you got to be kidding me' face. Both nodded sadly.

"Damn, well, now that I'm here, want to get some coffee?"

"Sure come on." All three men walked into the shop, but not before turning around to hear a man scream in pain.

"Eh, he'll be fine." said Andrew and the closing the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor guy, but he deserves it! No one messes with Derek, especially his car. So please review!<strong>_

-_**WhatTheCensoredXD**_


End file.
